Its Still Not Over
by Excaliburswrath
Summary: Scrapped due to standards improving vastly.  Follows directly after It's not over.  Rewrite in the works called Its still not over Redux.  Ein x Fia, rated for language that never happened.
1. A new adventure

**Its **_**Still **_**Not Over**

Been working on this thing for a while. I wanted it to be all prettyfull for when I uploaded it. And yes the Freaking Sequel to Its Not over not by a long shot! Everyone that didn't die will be in it. Most of the cast (origional characters) will appear in some chapters. No real action in this one other than a short little comedy bit. Some serious stuff in the end too. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this

Disclaimer: I didn't own Riviera the first time and I don't own it this time... sigh

* * *

Peace returned to Riviera. Zero, Lilly, Chris, and Nardi returned to Asguard after another year of living in Riviera. Nardi became a Grim Angel shortly after arrival. But he couldn't leave his past behind, so he again left Asguard to live in Riviera. Zero accompanied Nardi seeing as they were brothers. Once everything was said and done Zero again returned to Asguard and Nardi moved into Fia and Lina's house. Its been yet another year since Nardi returned.

"Nardi," Fia called

"What?"

"Well I was wondering…"

"What do you need me to do?" Nardi sighed setting his book, TMA (Trouble makers anonymous) and rising from his place on the couch.

"Ein hasn't come back from shopping for meat and I'm worried, Could you please go get him?" Fia emerged from the kitchen without having taken off her new apron and Oven mitts, both of which were crafted by Zero. Before Zero had left Elendia he did several things to make life easier for the sprites. He built a self lighting stove for Fia to prevent Cierra from burning the house down, again, and many other useful items. He had even built a third room and fourth room for Nardi and Lina, seeing that three people in one room was a little much…

"Lina wants to help too!" Lina shot down the small set of stairs and screeched to a halt next to Nardi.

"Alright let's go Little L," Nardi smirked

"Lina! Not little L Lina!"

"Right," Nardi chuckled.

"Be careful you two!" Fia added. Nardi flashed her a smile and he and Lina exited the house.

"You know what I think Ein's doing,"

"No, Lina doesn't know,"

"Well," Nardi smiled striding alongside Lina down the road to the Grove of Repose.

"What?" Lina asked becoming slightly annoyed

"Ein told me that today is Fia's birthday,"

"It is! It is! Lina Forgot! We need to get her something!" Lina started franticly digging through her pickets.

"That's what we're doing. There's a merchant coming to the Grove today," Nardi reassured.

"Nardi's so cleaver," Lina chirped. The two arrived at the Grove the same time as the merchant.

"Hello dear sprites," The merchant smiled. He seemed old, very old.

"She's a sprite, I'm a Grim Angel," Nardi corrected

"Oh blessed me, to be in the presence of a Grim Angel," The merchant smiled bowing his head a little.

"No really, it's not necessary," Nardi chuckled.

"So humble, but I have a favor to ask…"

"Alright shoot,"

"Could you help me unload the wagon, my old bones can't take the strain…"

"Yes," Nardi smiled lifting one of the heavy boxes out of the wagon.

"Thank you very much," The merchant gestured to the next box. When all was said and done Nardi had unloaded all of the boxes and carried them to the center of the Grove. Nardi even set up the Merchant's sign for him as well.

"There we go," Nardi smirked.

"It's perfect! To repay your kindness you may take any one item you want,"

"What do you think Fia will like?"

"Lina thinks that Fia would like… That!" Lina pointed to a green and white wrist band with several rings linked to it.

"You have a good eye. That is the Friendship band, you give the rings to all your friends and you will stay friends forever,"

"Wow," Nardi muttered, "We have what… eight of us?"

"Well there are twelve rings so you have more than enough,"

"We'll take it"

"Have a good day, and thank you for all your help Grim angel," The merchant waved as they left the Grove.

"Now we need to find Ein," Nardi sighed.

"Lina thinks she knows were Ein is," Lina pointed towards the crystal mines.

"Good thinking. Let's go." Nardi lifted Lina and cradled her in his arms. He opened his wings and took flight, gliding towards the mine.

"Wah! Lina's never been so high!" Lina clung to Nardi.

"Don't worry, I won't drop you," Nardi chuckled. The two soared through the treetops. Upon arriving Nardi gently touched down and set Lina down right on the mine's doorstep, "See"

"Oh Ein!" Lina smiled pointing at Ein who had been talking to Ritz.

"Lina! Wh-What are you doing here?" Ein asked nervously pocketing a small black box

"Looking for you…" Nardi pointed out with a smug look on his face.

"Let's go home Ein," Lina smiled.

"Uh yea…" Ein muttered, "I'll see you Ritz."

"So Ein…" Nardi smirked, "What's in the-"

"What?" Lina turned around to face them.

"Never mind," Nardi sighed unable to lose his smug grin.

"Let's head home guys," Ein rushed the two out of the mine. The three started out towards the house and Lina quickly developed a faster pace drifting ahead of the two men.

"Ready to take the next step huh?" Nardi whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about,"

"No I don't! Ok Lets just drop it!" Ein shouted, his face was bright red.

"Drop what? That little black thing you had?" Lina asked. Nardi looked at Lina wide eyed and quickly burst into laughter. Ein stood frozen in his previous position turning even redder than before, "What?"

"Oh Nothing Lina," Nardi got out between bouts of laughter.

"Lina let's keep the box a secret ok?" Ein begged.

"It's a birthday present too so we can't tell Fia, but Ein will give it to her when they're alone because it's… A very special gift," Nardi explained having shaken off his laughter.

"Ok," Lina nodded.

"Thanks Nardi," Ein whispered

"No problem,"

"There you three are!" Serene called gliding towards them.

"Hey Serene," Nardi waved

"Fia sent me to find you guys," Serene smiled

"We were getting her presents," Lina blurted out.

"So you did remember! Cierra's making a cake for her,"

"Is that safe?"

"Zero made fire extinguishers remember?"

"Anyway let's get going!" Lina rushed.

"Ok Ok little L Jeez,"

"ITS LINA!"

"So are we throwing a party or what?" Nardi asked.

"Yea after dinner," Serene smiled.

"Sweet," The four completed the walk to Fia's in no time at all. Fia was waiting in front of the house with a concerned expression on her face.

"Good you're back, Now we can make dinner," Fia feigned a smile.

"What's with that face? Did you think that 2 Grim angels, Lina, and an Arc couldn't handle a chore?" Nardi joked.

"No…"

"Then you're probably worried about something I don't care about,"

"I guess…"

"Lina thinks Fia's worried that we forgot her ---!!! -Muff-" Nardi had quickly covered Lina's mouth giving a wide smile.

"Let's just have a nice dinner and go to bed," Ein suggested.

"Alright…" Fia sighed entering the house with Ein and Serene.

"What was that for!?!" Lina shouted.

"It's a surprise party remember?" Nardi lectured.

"Yes So?"

"Well it won't be much of a surprise if she knows about it now will it?"

"Oh I see,"

"Now let's go in, eat, and then we'll have a party!"

"Yea!" Lina rushed inside and Nardi followed slowly.

"Ein if you'll just wait here I'll cook the meat,"

"At times like these I miss Zero, He would always make cooking so much faster," Ein sighed.

"Hey guys!" Rose and Cierra called sticking their heads in the house.

"Rose, Cierra, Ledah, Good to see you," Fia smiled

"Come and Join us," Ein suggested.

"Sure," Ledah muttered entering with the two females at either side of him. They took a seat and started peering at each other.

"Where'd you hide the cake," Nardi whispered once Fia had left the room.

"Its in a holding dimension, I'll pull it out when we finish dinner," Cierra explained.

"What did you get her Ein? Huh?" Rose asked.

"Nothing special…" Ein blushed. To this Nardi nearly spat out what he was drinking.

"Having a heart attack there Nardi?" Rose asked.

"-Cough- Not –Cough- Exactly,"

"Alright you guys here it comes," Fia's voice announced through the kitchen door, "Could someone help me carry it out?"

"Sure," Ledah and Nardi stood. When they got in the kitchen the door shut behind them and Fia quickly stood in front of it. "Geez that scared me!" Nardi Gasped at the speed.

"Do you guys think we were supposed to do something today?" Fia asked.

"No…" Ledah muttered

"Hmmm… Let me think… Oh Damn! We were!" Nardi shouted, "It's the day I got my certification as a Grim Angel! Go me! So did you get me anything, I bet they're getting ready for a surprise party!"

"No… Sorry Nardi… We forgot…" Fia and Ledah muttered.

"Oh… Thanks for being such great friends…" Nardi sighed picking up two large plates and leaving with Ledah following quickly.

"That was a little harsh," Ledah whispered.

"What can I say, I'm a jerk," Nardi laughed. (He's getting meaner, I blame Zero) Fia entered the room with a glum look on her face. She sat down and wouldn't talk to anyone, even Ein. They ate quietly Lina trying to start a conversation but failed every time. That is until a knock on the door startled everyone.

"Is there anyone else who knows?" Rose whispered to Nardi.

"Not that I know o-…"

Fia opened the door and the person standing on the other side was wearing a small multicolored hat and had a present in his hands.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who remembered…" Zero muttered seeing a distinct lack of party favors.

"Z-Zero…" Everyone gasped.

"Good you guys didn't forget my name.

"You remembered!" Fia hugged Zero.

"Yea… No, Let go of me… Now," Zero growled.

"Sorry," Fia backed away quickly.

"Lilly wanted me to give you this," Zero thrust the present towards her as if it was going to burst into flames if it remained in his hands any longer.

"Thank you very much," Fia turned around with the present in her arms to see everyone with party hats and a cake on the table with presents overloading the couch.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted.

"You did remember!" Fia giggled.

"Did you really expect them to forget if I showed up?" Zero asked smirking.

"Thank you all so much!" Fia's smiled widened, if it could.

"So… What made you actually come back?" Nardi asked.

"Fia's birthday was about 23 of the reason and Lilly and Chris's whining was the other 77," Zero grimaced.

"Oh lord…" Nardi grimaced as well, "I'm sorry." Fia was so delighted that she started crying tears of joy and opening presents.

"Here's my present Fia!" Lina smiled.

"_Our_ present," Nardi reminded.

"What is it?" Fia asked opening the box it was in.

"The guy we bought it from said it was a friendship bracelet. You give these rings to your friends and you stay friends,… or something," Nardi explained. Fia smiled and gave the rings to everyone there having two left over after doing so. She put it on and hugged Lina.

"Thank you,"

"Demons!!!" A town's person shouted before slumping to the floor.

"What?" Ein muttered.

"It's been what 10-15 minutes since I got here…" Zero sighed.

"That's a new record for you," Nardi chuckled.

"We better get out there!" Ledah shouted summoning the Lorelei.

"What about your diviner Nardi?" Zero asked unable to hide a smirk.

"It will stay in is sheath,"

"Right," The group, once their weapons were gathered, went out to the entrance of Elendia where Ladie and Ritz were trying to hold back the hoard of Demons of every kind.

"We'll take it from here!" Ein shouted, "Disaresta!"

"Serene Nig-" A berserker was in mid swing faster than Serene could block. A cloaked man grabbed the axe and sliced the demon in half with a scythe.

"You ok?" The man asked taking off his hood.

"Jack?" Serene muttered.

"S-Serene…" Jack mumbled his brown hair had grown to about shoulder length.

"Reunion later! Demons Now!" Zero shouted slicing a dragon in half.

"R-right. Sorry," Jack muttered charging into the demon hoard.

"Nardi! Stop using spells and start slicing!" Ledah shouted, "You have a sword!"

"NO!"

"They're going to find out eventually why not sooner than later!" Zero shouted.

"Fine! Sing for me Benihime!" Nardi drew his sword. It was long and the hilt was wrapped in with a crimson cloth and was bent slightly. There was a chain hanging off the end and a crimson ribbon tied to the hand guard.

"Sing for me?" Ledah, Rose, and Ein gasped between laughter.

"Shut up! Benihime could crush these demons!" Nardi shouted.

"Through song?" Rose asked.

"Scream!" With a violent swing Benihime unleashed a massive wave of red energy destroying several demons. "Any other snide remarks towards Benihime?" Nardi shouted.

"No sir!" everyone replied.

"Good and keep it that way!"

"Alright now that Nardi's revealed Benihime," Zero smirked.

"You could have easily killed them all but you didn't because you wanted me to use my diviner!"

"Yea,"

"Bastard"

"Whatever, Getsuga Tenshou," Zero sent a wave of black energy at the demons destroying every last one.

"Jack" Serene shouted.

"What?" Jack replied sheathing his scythe.

"Its really you…"

"I've been tracking these demons for a while. I got the majority but this group broke off before I could kill them,"

"I see," Zero muttered

"I have no idea why but it seems to me that the number of demons is getting bigger as I get closer to Elendia…"

"Probably just your imagination but if you see anything odd let Nardi or them know,"

"What about you Zero?" Lina asked.

"I'm going back to Asgard tonight after the party,"

"Really?"

"Yea the magi have a mission for me that I should probably get started on,"

"You think?" Nardi muttered

"Shut up Benihime,"

"Don't make me kill you…" Nardi muttered.

"Oh you wouldn't do that little brother," Zero jeered.

"Times change and you of all people have seen weirder. Remember those dancing -"

"Don't even think it! I still have nightmares about those things…" Zero shivered.

"Ah! Something gave Zero nightmares! Run!" Ein shouted.

"Don't worry," Zero smacked Ein to get him to stop panicking. The group of nine returned to the house and continued to have the party. Jack was given a friendship ring as well as some cake. When the festivities ended Zero left to return to Asgard via portal. Ledah and Rose went back to their house to sleep the cake off and Cierra did the same. Jack went to spend the night at his old house but he said he would be gone before anyone got up. When Serene returned to her house everything returned to normal for lack of a better word.

"Nardi could you and Lina help clean up the kitchen?" Fia asked.

"What?" Lina whined.

"Come on Little L someone has to do it," Nardi dragged Lina into the kitchen.

"Uh Fia…" Ein muttered blushing.

"What?"

"Can I talk to you… Outside?"

"Sure," Fia smiled. The two walked outside hand and hand and when Ein was sure no one was around he continued.

"Well Fia, I've been thinking about this for a while and well…"

"What?" Fia asked blushing.

"Will you…" Ein got down on one knee and pulled out the black box, "Marry me?" Opening the box to reveal a diamond ring.

"Oh… Ein… Of course," Fia smiled.

"YOU SAP!!!" Nardi shouted, his and Lina's heads hanging out the window.

"Lina's so happy!"

"Hey Ein you need a hammer to –"

"DON'T FINISH IT!" Ein shouted redder than before.

"Give her the ring Ein! Lina wants to see it on her!"

"Sucked the magic right out of the moment huh…" Fia sighed.

"Yea," Ein put the ring on Fia's finger.

"Show us!" Lina shouted. Fia held her hand out the ring glittering in the moonlight.

"Ooo Ein! Big spender! He must really love you to drop that much on a rock!" Nardi continued to rave in laughter.

"I swear I'm going to kill you!" Ein snapped

"You wish you could!"

"What's going to stop me? Benihime?"

"Y-You Shut up!" Nardi quickly disappeared into the house.

"Lina's so happy for you. I'm going to finish cleaning now," Lina disappeared too.

"Finally…"

"I thought they'd never leave," Fia kissed Ein wrapping her arms around him and Ein doing the same.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Ein smiled when they broke.

"So do I Ein," Fia smiled back

* * *

Geez serious stuff. the little Ein growd up on me... what do you expect after 2 years. Anyway it might come to my notice it might not but whatever it didn't seem to be a problem last time but if you don't like the pairings don't comment on them. Also again some of the names of attacks have been mirrored from Bleach by Tite Kubo. Owned by Tite... Anyway hope you guys will like this one as much as the last!

Next time: Chapter 2: Gin

Who is this child? He has wings, and a diviner, and has attracted a lot of unwanted attention...


	2. Gin

**Chapter 2: **_Gin_

OMG! I am SOOO Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long. Honestly I didn't mean to. I am ashamed and have no excuse. I kinda rushed this one so it might not be as good. Anyway this chapter gets a new origional character. Kid named Gin, bout Lina's size and stuff.

* * *

"What's wrong Lina?" Nardi asked. It had been a week since the party and demon attack.

"Lina wants a boyfriend too! How come Rose and Fia get one and Lina doesn't?" Lina complained pouting on the couch.

"Well," Nardi sighed kneeling down to be at eye level with Lina, "You just haven't found the right person yet,"

"Then where is the right person?"

"I don't know, I haven't found the right person for me either," Nardi chuckled, "But that's just me…"

"Oh well," Lina sighed.

"Well I'll see you Little L," Nardi stood and Lina pouted upon hearing this name

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Ledah with patrol of the village,"

"Because you have wings too now right,"

"Yea… Well see ya," Nardi exited opening his wings and taking off towards Ledah's house. He met Ledah in the air above his house just floating

"Ready?"

"Yea" The two took off yet again and began circling Elendia.

"Who is that?" Ledah Gestured at a child that looked about Lina's size with black wings.

"I don't know… I've never seen him before," Nardi and Ledah swooped down and landed next to the child.

"You look lost," Ledah muttered.

"Uh… Yea…I" The boy replied, "I don't know where I am…"

"You're in Elendia… Have you eaten anything recently?" Nardi asked

"No…" The boy squinted through his silver hair that extended past his cheeks.

"Why don't you come with us and explain everything after dinner," Ledah offered

"R-Really?"

"Yea" Nardi extended his hand towards the boy. The boy nodded and Nardi Lifted him and took flight starting towards Ein's House, "So what's your name?"

"Gin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nardi"

"And I'm Ledah,"

"Thank you both,"

"No problem, Oh We're here," Nardi gestured at the home.

"Hey Fia! We've got a lost child," Ledah called as he landed.

"A _hungry_ lost child," Nardi corrected.

"Com in then," Fia opened the door with Lina at her side, "What's your name?"

"I'm Gin, nice to meet you,"

"I'm Fia,"

"And I'm Ein," Ein had walked up behind Fia.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you have,"

"Well then how about a steak with some rice and Banangos?"

"Th-That sounds… Wonderful," Gin gasped

"I hope you like it Gin!" Fia rushed into the kitchen

"Well we have to keep patrolling Nardi," Ledah motioned.

"Take care of Gin Ein," Nardi waved.

"Alright, Make sure Benihime doesn't get hurt,"

"I hate you!"

"Nardi come on!" Ledah had to restrain the furious angel. After a short entertaining brawl the two took flight again and Ein motioned for Gin to come in.

"Who's Benihime?" Gin asked taking a seat on the couch.

"That's his diviner… You know what that is right?"

"Yes, I have one,"

"Huh? Then… Are you a Grim angel,"

"Yes, Here's my Diviner Ikazuchi," Gin pulled out what seemed to be a short sword.

"Wow… At such a young age too,"

"Um… Who is that?" Gin asked pointing at Lina

"Oh right you never introduced yourself,"

"Uh… I'm Lina…" The sprite blushed.

"Nice to meet you"

"Lina's going to help Fia," Lina shot into the kitchen.

"Interesting… Never seen her do that before… Anyway where are you from?"

"Asgard,"

"Ok dumb question… Anyway how did you get here?"

"I don't know… I was attacked by two people… One was all in white and the other was in this cloak thing… When I woke up I was here,"

"Really? All of the villains I've fought recently are always in black…" Ein pondered, "But I'm sure they will turn up eventually and when they do we'll beat them."

"Thank you…"

"Here's Dinner!" Fia emerged from the kitchen carrying a dragon steak cooked medium well, some applecots, banangos along with rice and a few other side dishes.

"Wow…" Gin muttered taking the plate, "Thank you," The child angel then began to devour the food as if he hadn't eaten in a week, which might have been the case.

"Man…"

"Thank you very much," Gin smiled the plate clean.

"I'm glad you liked it," Fia smiled

"Ein!" Nardi announced entering the house, "Have you fed the poor boy yet?"

"Yes it was delicious"

"Good," Nardi smirked, "Now what's your deal?"

"Huh?"

"I think he means how did you get here," Ein whispered.

"Oh well… I was attacked,"

"Ok… That doesn't really help… Were they demons or other angels?"

"I don't know… They seemed like regular people but they had these masks on,"

"Well… We'll have to keep an eye out then," Nardi sighed, "I could contact Zero to see if he knows anything about this…"

"Right well why don't we set up Gin's bed," Fia announced heading upstairs.

"Thank you again," Gin bowed slightly to the other angels. Fia came back down stairs with the extra sheets and began setting up Gin's couch bed. As she was doing this they heard a loud crack which had come from the door being forced open.

"Jack! You look like crap!" Nardi shouted rushing to the other angel.

"We Got problems! Demons! A large hoard is being led this way by a man with a half black half Gray coat and a mask!"

"Really?" Ein grabbed the Einherjar.

"Ledah is already fighting them now! We have to go now!"

"Right, Fia, Lina, Nardi let's go!"

"What about me?" Gin asked

"Who are you?"

"Jack, Gin, Gin, Jack! Now we're in a little bit of a hurry!" Nardi rushed the group.

"Right, come on kid!" Jack motioned to Gin. The six left the house and made a B-line towards the demons. When they arrived they found a wounded Cierra trying to heal Serene. Ledah was holding the demon hoard back with fire columns.

"Finally!" Ledah shouted hurling a panther demon off of him and jumping to the group.

"Lets go Benihime!" Nardi fired a large red energy wave into the cluster of demons.

"Bring Judgment to their poor souls Hikari!" Ein fired a beam of light from his hand.

"Serene!" Fia rushed to help healing.

"Trinity Spark!" Lina fired three arrows into the demons killing several.

"Watch out!" Gin shouted to Lina, who was about to be slashed by a Gladiator, "Pierce him Ikazuchi!" Gin's little sword extended and skewered the Gladiators head.

"Wow, Thanks Gin,"

"You've all helped me so it's my turn to help you!"

"What's this?" A grainy voice called from behind the group, "Gin? Little Gin? Is that you?"

"You… You're the guy… You're one of the guys that brought me here!" Gin drew his diviner.

"He is?!" Nardi shouted readying Benihime.

"Yes I am the man who kidnapped the child," A seemingly armless 8 foot tall blob answered. He seemed humanoid, He had brown hair and a white and red mask covering his face. The mask had two filters jutting out where it covered the mouth (Gasmask type thing) He had what seemed to be a coat that was attached to the ground by a disk like shadow. The coat itself was two colors divided by a row of buttons, the right half was black and the other was white, "My name is **Sanzoku**,"

"Sanzoku… I know that name," Nardi muttered.

"Oh? Really? You must be older than you look," Sanzoku laughed.

"Who is he?" Ledah asked.

"Sanzoku is… a Fallen One…"

"What!?" Ein shouted.

"Yes… I crossed the line in order to attain incredible power and was banished from Asgard,"

"Wait banished… you mean?" Ledah shouted.

"Yes… I was a Grim angel like yourselves,"

"I've never actually seen a Fallen One before..." Ein whimpered.

"But there are so many of us… Of course we all reside in Areivir,"

"Areivir!"

"Yes! The mirror of Riviera! Areivir! The destination of all demons and fallen ones!"

"Have… Have any of you actually heard of Areivir?" Ein stuttered.

"I have… And Zero's been there before," Nardi muttered.

"Ah yes, Zero, The meddling Ancient One," Sanzoku mumbled, "But he is no more,"

"What?"

"Yes my dear friend Kurohyou and I defeated him and left him for dead," Sanzoku smirked, not that one could tell, "And the Great one Killed him after,"

"Z-Zero is…. Dead… That's not possible!"

"I'm no doctor but I watched the Great one reduce him to a fine ash… Im pretty sure that means he is dead,"

"Scream! Benihime!" Nardi destroyed Benihime's scabbard sending a large amount of red energy at Sanzoku.

"Uh oh…" Sanzoku muttered as he was blown in half. The halves turned to goo and reformed almost instantly, "That really hurt… The _air!_

"Destroy!" Nardi hurled Benihime at Sanzoku, who quickly caught the blade with a newly formed arm.

"Hey, That wasn't very nice, throwing things at people is rude," Sanzoku's second arm formed and took its rightful place.

"W-What?"

"Take your little twig," Sanzoku threw Benihime back to Nardi who caught it, "I shouldn't have bothered with you wimps," Sanzoku sighed, "Hey! Get your lazy asses over here!"

"Sir!" Two cloaked figures appeared from nowhere.

"Take care of our friends," Sanzoku disappeared into the shadows.

"Gladly," One of them drew their blades.

"Who are you guys?" Jack shouted.

"Fallen ones as well," The other one explained. They both removed their hoods revealing they had the same mask on, "But we are only of the pawn class and thus have no individual powers, weapons, abilities, or masks,"

"Then what are Sanzoku and Kurohyou?" Ein asked.

"They are two of the three commanders, the third being Zadine,"

"Well if your pawns," Ledah readied the Lorelie, "This shouldn't be that tough,"

"Oh re-"

"Cosmic Phoenix!" Ledah shot a large flame phoenix at the pawns.

"Damnit!" The pawns shouted as they were engulfed and incinerated.

"Z-Zero…"

"Zero's not dead guys," Nardi lectured.

"Huh?"

"Zero's super secret mission was to go survey Areivir and he's already reported back, so he couldn't have been killed,"

"Oh… Alright,"

"He was probably just trying to freak us out,"

"Yea…" Ein sighed.

"Anyway we better get in and treat injuries,"

"Come on Serene," Jack lifted serene and braced her walking towards Ein's house.

"Lina you ok?" Gin asked.

"Y-Yea…"

"Let's go on home guys," The group limped back to Fia and Lina's house, where everyone was eventually healed by Fia.

"Kurohyou, Sanzoku, Zadine…" Nardi muttered.

"Sanzoku was way stronger than Scath," Jack muttered.

"We need Zero,"

"Yea," Ein sighed.

"Grim Angels!" A messenger butterfly fluttered into the home through an open window.

"Wow! A talking Butter-" Lina was quickly quieted by Ledah.

"What is it?" Nardi extended his finger and the butterfly landed on it, "It says that… WHAT!? That's… No… Show me! Screw rules! Don't make me come there and make a request! … AFTER killing you! Good………… No, it isn't possible,"

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Jack shouted.

"Show them," Nardi whispered. The butterfly flashed and turned into a screen like sheet of energy.

"The mission Ancient One Zero went on was to infiltrate Areivir and survey the Fallen Ones, their abilities, and their stronghold. These are the images of the battlefield. Ancient One Zero was apparently engaged by the three commanders and was defeated and then killed,"

"WHAT!!" Everyone shouted.

"These are the images taken afterwards by a secret stealth squad of angels,"

"That can't be right… Zero… He didn't lose to the Origin! How could he lose to them?" Jack shouted.

"These beings aren't pure darkness so they aren't as venerable to his powers as the Origin was and their abilities are very similar to Zero so it was a closer battle,"

"Still Zero can't die!" Ein shouted.

"I realize that you as a group were very close to him but it is true. Ancient one Zero has perished,"

"No…"

* * *

Zero? DEAD? AGAIN? This is unbelievable I know but the Fallen ones, while not as strong as the Origin's final form, aren't all weak against light and all absorb darkness. So Zero may really be dead this time. And we didn't even get to watch... I mean read the battle.

And Lina... ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE! Because I'm sure we ALL see where Gin and Lina's relationship is going...

_Chapter 3: Another break_

Because we all know how well breaks and trips to the Grove of Repose Go... Introductions of the Enemy and Gin unsheathes his diviner. And remember how Zero was always there to save them? Well now it will take a miracle... (btw longest preview ever)


	3. The Grove's Curse

**Chapter 3:** _The Grove's Curse_

Finally done with this one. It was out quicker than the last but still not as quick as I would have liked to publish it. I've had to do some serious editing after my last pile of trash called a chapter. In this one you'll see some more relationships and stuff. Nardi still remains single. Which considering his personality isn't really that shocking. Ein and Fia are still Ein and Fia so the wedding will probably be around chapter five seeing their overall shyness. Even if they are getting married. It's a shame Zero is going to miss this one. But you know being dead really cuts down on your social life. And yes, this time I really did kill him. You won't be seeing Zero again unless you reread the chapters of my old story. This is really a shame because he was so fun to write for. I guess I can have Ledah be the new serious cold warrior now. But having Zero give up his Main OC spot and giving it to Nardi does have some high points. Nardi is overall funnier than Zero. He creates many sticky situations for himself and comes up with crazy plans to get out of them, which continue to fail. His reactions with the characters seriousness is indeed a fun thing to write. The downside is that he and his character developments might cause me to up the rating for this story. He's just that kind of pervert. I'm going to see what I can get away with.

And the title of the chapter? You'll see. I'll address it at the end. I'm going to stop blathering and let you actually read the chapter now.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the messenger butterfly had given the unbelievable news. The group, including Jack, who had taken up permanent residence in Elendia, stumbled through these weeks, feeling the weight of Zero's death. Gin, having not met Zero, was attempting to comfort his new friends. In an effort to make her feel better, Gin was taking Lina to the Grove of Repose.

"Thanks for bringing me here Gin," Lina smiled, "I needed to get away from there…"

"It's no big deal Lina,"

"Oh! Hey look! An applecot! Waaay up there!" Lina pointed at the fruit dangling from one of the higher branches in the tree they were sitting under.

"Cut it down Ikazuchi," Gin drew his Diviner and extended it skillfully cutting the fruit down. Lina then ran under it and, despite being a huge klutz, managed to catch it in her hands.

"Thank you Gin, you're amazing,"

"That was a good catch," Gin smiled sheathing Ikazuchi.

"Thank you,"

* * *

_That moment at Ein's house_

* * *

"Hey Ein," Nardi yawned entering the living room where Ein was polishing the Einherjar.

"Hey Nardi, You feeling better?"

"As better as I can feel…" Nardi sighed, "So uh… When's this wedding gonna happen?"

"I don't know, Fia is scouting for a place as we speak,"

"Ah, so _that's_ where she is,"

"Yea she, Serene, Ledah, and Jack went out together to look for a good place for it,"

"So have you told them what it is they are looking for?"

"… Uh," Ein murmured avoiding eye contact.

"Thought so," Nardi smirked, "It seems awful quiet… Where are Little L and Gin?"

"Gin said he was taking her to the Grove of Repose,"

"Oh ok… Wait _what_!?"

"What's wrong?" Ein looked at Nardi's surprised features.

"Well don't you remember how many times we've been attacked there before? Especially when a couple went to be alone?"

"Hmm…" Ein looked up seemingly in deep thought, "Oh dear…"

"We better get going… It's only a matter of time before they get attacked," Nardi sighed grabbing Benihime.

"Right, Let's go!" The pair of Angels ran out the door.

* * *

_Grove of Repose again_

* * *

"You're so funny Gin," Lina giggled. The two were now sitting under a large tree next to eachother.

"Thanks," Gin smiled, "We should come out here more often…"

"Well, well, well, It looks like you two are having fun," A voice called from the shadows.

"Wha-!"

"Don't you recognize me?" Sanzoku appeared from the shadows, his figure seeping from everywhere.

"I-Ikazuchi!"

"Tear him to shreds Zakione!" Sanzoku shouted, his arm quickly sprouted from his shoulders. This time a pair of daggers rested in his hands. Sanzoku moved in and quickly sliced Gin's left shoulder open pointing one of his daggers at the child angel and shouting, "Dangan!" Red energy started to gather around the blade and Sanzoku fired a large blast at Gin.

"NO!" Lina shouted.

"Scream Benihime!"

"Disaresta!" The two attacks combined and neutralized the Dangan.

"That's impossible! How did you know I was here?" Sanzoku shouted.

"Think of it as the Grove's curse," Ein smirked.

"Any time a couple goes to the Grove, there are attacked," Nardi explained, "So Gin, Lina, Don't come here without telling us ok,"

"Sorry,"

"Anyway Ledah and Jack are on the way so you might– " Nardi was unable to finish his thought due to Sanzoku's Dagger suddenly plunging into his stomach.

"So I might want to what? Run away?"

"B-Benihime!" Nardi coughed, slashing Sanzoku's head in half causing the fallen one to stumble back removing the dagger from Nardi..

"Do you just not learn?" He halves of Sanzoku's head laughed as they began to fuse back together, "Your blade can't injure me!"

"Shine Einherjar!" Ein fired a beam of light at Sanzoku.

"Che, Die angel!" Sanzoku retaliated flinging one of his daggers at Ein and striking his side.

"Scream! Benihime!" Nardi fired a blast of red energy at point blank range, destroying the Fallen One's left shoulder.

"Gah!" Sanzoku spat not immediately healing as he usually did.

"What the? Why isn't he healing?"

"Who cares, Let's just hit him again before he does heal!" Nardi shouted charging his crippled opponent.

"R-Right! Here we go Einherjar!"

"Oh you won't be goin' anywhere Angel," a shadowy figure charged the wingless angel.

"Who are you?" Ein stopped in his tracks turning to attack this new foe.

"Dangan" The gruff voiced man fired the same dark red energy that Sanzoku had fired at Gin before enveloping Ein.

"K-Kurohyou! What a pleasant surprise," Sanzoku stammered regenerating his left arm and flinging Nardi away from him.

"Sanzoku, we're headin' back to Areivir. This pray isn't challengin' enough for my tastes," Kurohyou spat at the fallen angels. The Fallen one wore an all white outfit. His coat was open and stopped right above his abs, showing the hole that went right through them. He had blue spiky hair and a mask that was black and featureless for the left half and white with red patterns on the right.

"K-Kurohyou!" Gin shouted.

"Yea, we came here to check out our opponents. But I must say. I'm not all that impressed," Sanzoku laughed.

"Let's go," Kurohyou held his right arm out opening portal of darkness in front of him and disappearing into it.

"You got off easy this time! But next time you won't be so lucky!" Sanzoku Cackled entering as well and closing the portal behind him.

"Ein!" Fia shouted appearing on the scene and running to his side.

"Fia?! Are you ok? What are you doing here?"

"Oh Ein! I'm fine" Fia smiled tears forming in her eyes, "but Jack and Serene are hurt. We were out looking for places for the wedding and this man dressed in all white attacked us…"

"Did he tell you his name?" Nardi asked propping himself up and resting on the tree behind him.

"He said it was Kurohyou…"

"Well he's the guy we just ran into," Ein muttered, "He and Sanzoku left together… Anyway you should heal Nardi and Gin, they took a few bad hits,"

"I'm fine, heal Nardi first," Gin grimaced gripping his shoulder, "His injuries are more severe than mine."

"Right," Fia turned to Nardi, Pulling out one of Cierra's rods and starting the healing process.

"I got him… I hit Sanzoku with all I had and it barely did anything," Nardi muttered.

"We couldn't touch Kurohyou… He just overwhelmed us… His power was like nothing I've ever seen before…"

"…"

Fia turned and glanced in Ein's general direction, seeing that he had leaned up against the tree next to him to prevent him from falling over, "Are you sure you're ok Ein?"

"Yea," Ein muttered looking at Fia, "Did you guys figure out the extent of his powers. Any abilities he has?"

"He a few different moves. One of them was Dangan and I think he called the other one Tama,"

"I know what Dangan does from firsthand experience. But what about Tama?"

"It was like a small little red blast like a fire ball. He said something about it being weaker than a Dangan blast but faster to use and easier to fire in rapid succession,"

"I see…"

"There you should be fine Nardi,"

"Thanks Fia,"

"Heal Gin next please Fia!" Lina pleaded while supporting his weight, "He's bleeding too much,"

"No… Really… Ein got hit by a Dangan…" A visibly paler Gin muttered.

"You look like a ghost…" Fia walked over to the child angel beginning to heal him

"Th-Thank you…" Gin held very still while Fia healed his wounded shoulder.

"There, Ein your next," Fia walked over to Ein while Gin stretched the muscles in his shoulder to test out the newly connected tissue. Fia helped Ein to the ground and began to heal him.

"Thanks Fia," Ein whispered

"I love you Ein. There's no need to keep thanking me each time I heal you," Fia smiled kissing his forehead.

"Thank you,"

"Ready? A one, a two, a three," Nardi began, acting like a maestro leading an entire chorus in song.

"Ein and Fia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Nardi and Lina burst into song.

"Will you shut up about that already? We all know!" Ledah shouted kicking Nardi in the head and sending the new angel tumbling forward into a nearby rock.

"Ow!" Nardi shouted standing but immediately falling down, "My head is bleeding! I think you cracked my skull! Oh God it hurts! Someone heal me please!"

"Stop Overreacting Nardi…" Ein sighed.

"Gods please! I really need help!"

"You look fine to me," Ledah glared at the angel.

"Jackass," Nardi muttered not so quietly.

"Excuse me! Pot calling the kettle black much…"

"If I wasn't this injured I'd butcher you!" Nardi finally managed to prop himself up on the rock behind him seeing that Ledah had come to the Grove with Cierra and Rose seeing that they were mostly unharmed, "Where are Serene and Jack?"

"Resting at the house. They both got hit really hard," Cierra explained.

"Oh..." Nardi muttered, "That sucks."

"Didn't I already tell you this?" Fia gave Nardi a sideways glance.

"I must have brain damage. You gotta heal me!"

"Alright! Alright!" Fia sighed again moving away from the fully healed Ein to heal Nardi once again.

"Don't, he doesn't need it," Ein announced grabbing Fia's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll make it to where you won't have to waste any effort for such a small injury," Ledah popped his knuckles.

"OOooo Nardi you are screwed," Rose giggled.

"Mind if I assist you Ledah?" Ein smirked approaching Nardi as well.

"Uh… heh… Well what do you know the pain has suddenly faded away! No need to heal or harm me," Nardi stood up attempting to flee but knocking Lina down in the process, "Oh sorry Litt-"

"Lina are you ok?" Gin asked giving Nardi a brief Death glare.

"Yea… Lina's ok," Lina rubbed her elbow.

"Heh sorry about that I'll just be going now," Nardi muttered backing into Ledah, "Aw Shi-,"

_-POW- -PUNCH- -CRACK- -TWACK- -FWOOM- -BAMF- -THUD- _

"Ow" Nardi mumbled hitting the ground, his right eye blackened and his left cheek swollen.

"That was much more satisfying than I thought it would be," Ledah smirked.

"Here Nardi," Fia healed his now real wounds.

"Shorry," Nardi muttered his swollen cheek affecting his speech.

"It's ok," Fia smiled. She stood after patching his teeth back together, "Well we should probably head back home,"

"Right," Ein took Fia's left hand in his right. The eight of them took to the road to Fia and Lina's residence. As they passed Choppie's house they saw something they were all dreading, a man, similarly dressed to Kurohyou, with a complete white helmet like mask with two small horns jutting back from the upper part of the mask that was holding a bleeding Sprite two feet from the ground by the collar.

"Oh no," Fia and Cierra simultaneously gasped.

"Put him down!" Ein shouted. The attacker glanced in the direction of the group dropping the sprite who immediately dashed from the scene.

"Another mask…" Ledah muttered tightening his grip on his diviner.

"I don't recognize this one, he wasn't with the group that captured me…" Gin muttered standing in front of Lina.

"I am the third commander, Zadine," The Fallen one answered their questions in a deep voice.

"I can't fight another battle… If he really is a commander he must be as strong as Kurohyou or Sanzoku,"

"Those two fools?" Zadine rolled his red eyes, "I am far stronger than Kurohyou, much less Sanzoku."

"No way!" Nardi shouted.

"Get out of my sight," Zadine's hand rose already enveloped in red energy. Rearing back the Fallen One Commander fired a small read fireball shaped blast Cierra. Moments before impact Nardi managed to get in front of the Scarlet witch holding Benihime in a defensive position. The blast struck The Angel exploding on contact and enveloping the group in smoke. As the haze cleared they noticed that Zadine was no longer anywhere near them.

"I… Might not have needed healing… Last time… But…" Nardi coughed up blood, falling to the hard dirt road as Fia ran to him, immediately beginning to heal his wounds.

"He might be an idiot half the time…" Ledah started

"Might?" Ein muttered.

"Half the time?" Rose asked.

"But! I'm glad he's here… If he hadn't reacted in time Ceirra would have been in big trouble…,"

"That means you owe me," Nardi coughed startling everyone.

"Just get healed already," Ledah muttered angrily.

"Will do partner,"

"Let's go, Lina's worried about Serene,"

"We have to be patient healing takes-" Ein started

"Done,"

"Time…"

"Can we go now?" Lina asked.

"Yea…" The group agreed and after Nardi had gotten up, the friends finally finished the walk to Ein's house. When the door squeaked open they saw an unconscious Serene lying on the couch with a blanket draped over her form next to Jack, who was sitting on the coffee table watching her intently.

"Is she ok?" Fia asked.

"Yea,"

"What about you?"

"For almost getting cut in half I'm surprisingly better," Jack placed his left hand over his bandaged torso.

"That's good to hear,"

"So what happened after I went unconscious?" Jack turned his attention to the group that had taken seats around him.

"Well we now know all three of the Fallen one commanders. All three of them showed up and attacked different areas. I got the feeling that they were just testing the water. Sizing us up or something." Ein explained

"How did the fights go?"

"Well Sanzoku was injured, you saw Kurohyou, and Zadine wiped the floor with Nardi,"

"Zadine?"

"Apparently he's the third and maybe strongest commander… Maybe..."

"He's the one that killed Zero…" Nardi finally spoke.

"Nardi…" The girls muttered as he tensed up.

"Do you need anything Jack?" Lina asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks,"

"Ok," Lina smiled.

"Fia?" Ein muttered looking at the green headed sprite with concern, "Are you ok?"

"Yea," Fia yawned, "Just… A little tired."

"If I had to do all that healing I would be exhausted too..." Cierra sighed.

"Let's get you to bed," Ein stood, pulling Fia up with him, "Good night everyone,"

"Night," The Grim angel and sprite pair took to the stairs, shutting the door behind them as they entered Fia's room.

"Lina's going to get something to eat!"

"I'll go too, I'm pretty hungry myself," Gin and Lina entered the kitchen leaving the door cracked

"I hope she wakes up soon," Jack mumbled after about a minute of silence.

"Feeling a little nostalgia?" Nardi asked in a surprisingly serious tone.

"Yea… I… I don't think I ever stopped loving her,"  
"She didn't either."

"She never really loved me, She never stopped loving Leon,"

"Do you know how bad she felt about that whole thing after you left?"

"Huh?"

"She would cry herself to sleep because she messed up her chance with you and destroyed your relationship,"

"Really…?"

"Yes really," Nardi smiled, "Did you know that she still says your name in her sleep."

"My name… … …" Jack nearly whispered on the verge of a breakdown.

"Yeah, she's no fool, she knows Leon's gone and she's moved on,"

"You have no idea how much I want to hear that,"

"Jack…" Serene mumbled stirring and opening her eyes slightly.

"Thanks the Gods," Jack smiled regaining his composure slightly, "I was so worried."

"I was worried that you… That you were…" Serene started crying latching onto Jack. Nardi stood up, fearing his natural _"Be a jerk"_ instincts would ruin the moment for the two, and Exited the room silently.

"I'm ok,"

"But you jumped in the way!" Serene gestured towards his bandaged torso, "And Kurohyou…"

"Fia was right there,"

"But he went right through you,"

"Which is why I was worried about you," Jack smiled, "I fought the Origin with Zero, it will take a little more than being cut in half to kill me,"

"Jack…" Serene muttered stunned. She quickly got over it, smiling and wrapping her arms around him again. Their lips met and they sat together for a few moments before a crash resonating from the kitchen jarred them apart.

"Good catch Gin!" Lina shouted smiling. When Jack and Serene entered the room they saw that Gin was on his stomach having just barley caught the falling plate. In order to do so he had dropped his handful of silverware, which was now scattered around him.

"Close call…" Gin sighted placing the plate on the counter and gathering the dropped kitchenware, "Lina please don't do that again."

"Sorry Gin, Lina's always been a butterfingers," Lina grinned at him.

"What happened in here?" Serene finally spoke.

"Lina dropped a plate and Gin caught it! It was amazing!"

"Uh… Yeah…" Gin blushed.

"Lina you need to be more careful,"

"Are you ok Serene?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Jack took most of the blow," Serene blushed.

"Lina was worried when Fia told me,"

"Thanks Lina but I've been told I'm stronger than I look," Jack scratched his head.

"Anyway… Do you need help cleaning up?" Serene asked.

"I've got it," Gin sighed.

"oh ok… Well I'll head on back to my place, you coming Jack?"

"Sure," The two walked from the kitchen, the sound of the door closing behind them was heard by the young ones.

"Serene knows Jack well because they were in love," Lina laughed.

"I guess I always thought that you just liked each other but…"

"Serene's so silly sometimes,"

"Compared to whom?" Gin whispered under his breath.

"You say something," Lina asked smiling.

"Nope,"

"Ok Lina thought she heard something,"

"Alright well I'm going to go to sleep, please don't drop anything else," Gin stretched his arms, "I wonder if the couch is ok…" Gin left the kitchen finding that the couch was indeed darker but it was nothing another blanket draped over it couldn't fix. Lina soon exited the kitchen with a bowl of fruit and went up to her own room,

"Good night Gin,"

"Night Lina," Gin finally plopped down on his bed his exhaustion quickly overtaking him.

* * *

Man, this is over all one of the longest chapters I've written. Anyway it was mentioned to me that every time someone went to the Grove they get attacked and it was fairly predictable. Initially I thought _'this is bad I should shake it up a little'_ But when I was trying to shake it up it dawned on me that since they get attacked SO MUCH in the Grove, maybe the characters have noticed and figured out that they shouldn't go there anymore because of its overall 100 chance of being attacked there. Thus the Grove's curse is born.

Kurohyou is my new favorite villain. If you want to go by the characters of my old work, he is my new Scath. He is probably going to be Nardi's rival over the course of the story, the same way Scath and Oblivion were to Leon/Jack and Zero. Anyway he's a blast to write. You'll see why I think so later on. Zadine is the new Seraph, only with some major personality changes, for one he appears much earlier, two he has less of a pretty boy mindset than Seraph did. But he still calls people trash like Seraph and is still the strongest commander like Seraph.

When writing the Fallen ones over the course of the story I had to come up with a ranking system for numerous Fallen One characters. Here's how that goes: General is at the top, otherwise known as the Great One. Then the Commanders, the three strongest Fallen ones under the Great One. Then there's Captain, Assistant captain, Sergeant, and finally pawns/foot soldiers.

Seeing as the Great one is behind all of this its safe to assume that he actually won't come out and stand in the sunlight until much later in the story.

Anyway remember how I said I had nearly finished the story in a handwritten form. Well right now I'm on Chapter 20. I've already planned it all out and plan on having 22 chapters plus epilogue and interviews again. Yea I'm doing the interviews again, We have some new characters that are going to be fun to play with.

Sorry for running on and on and on. Here's the preview.

Chapter 4 _Another break_

Oh lord, we all know how well breaks work out in the end. Well maybe this one won't end _that_ badly


	4. Filler

This is just kinda something to Tide you guys over for a little bit. Im so slow with updating because of a lot of reasons but yea, I had this idea going around a while and I WANTED to put it in the interview but it was too long of an answer, and too serious for that kind of work. So here. Its filler.

I finished the rest of the story, doing an epilouge now, and working another one you'll see, ill talk about it later.

Anyway this is just filler, it takes place somewhere in between my first work and before Zero dies obviously. Probably soon after Zero's return or somewhere before they left to fight the Origin. Because if I were Lilly I would have asked Kaze instead of Nardi and if Kaze dies at the Origin's castle then this scene must take place before they left... or something. Or maybe she did ask Nardi. Meh.

* * *

Flashback filler

It was a beautiful night in Riviera. The stars were shining, the full Moon was hanging in the sky. The weather was perfect. Zero, sitting at his meditation spot, was content. He could easily produce the calm he needed at the moment. Of course this being Elendia, just when one is settling in to gather one's self in peace someone is going to break it. and in this case that someone was Lilly.

"Hey Zero," She called approaching the Ancient one.

"Hey," Zero replied still slightly in the Zen state he had been in previously.

"Um... I wanted to ask you something," She blushed sitting next to him.

"... Ugh... What?" Zero sighed opening his left eye to look in her direction.

"Ein gave up his wings for his diviner, Ledah his emotions, What did you give up?"

"I'm surprised its taken this long for ONE of you to ask me," Zero sighed, his peaceful state lost completely. He turned to her kind of glancing in her direction, "I don't think I've ever actually TOLD anyone."

"No I asked everyone but they didn't know,"

"Why do you want to know so badly,"

"Because..."

"Ugh, I gained my original diviner, The Excalibur under unusual circumstances. I didn't really lose anything to get it, I just found it, But the Magi were angry that I had gained such a powerful diviner without cost so I had to give up SOMETHING. But I didn't get to chose what I gave up."

"What?"

"They chose That for me, They chose to take from me my ability to remain at peace,"

"... Come again? I thought... Meditation was all about being at peace."

"Being and remaining are two different things. Think about it, If I cannot remain at peace I must be constantly in conflict, therefore constantly battling for the Magi. It was an extremely advantageous price for them. I was given a powerful diviner, and I constantly have to use it to do whatever the hell they want me to do. I can remain at peace for a few years yes, you've seen this, but soon I will be compelled into another fight, and I won't do anything to stop it, it's quite amazing if you watch it. Whatever reservations I had about whatever they want me to do instantly fade when I confer with them."

"That's... Horrible, and cruel..."

"It's true, but I have the power to make sure everyone around me is at peace. And that makes me happy,"

"Zero..."


End file.
